Devious
by overdramatical
Summary: It was a dark relationship they were forced upon. As they learn how to cope with each other, they can't deny the desire and lust they begin to feel for one another. One deadly kiss was enough for them to realize the feelings that were surfacing. SM hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Devious  
**I**

Michelle La Archangel Torres stared solemnly at her father's grave as she wept silently. She could feel her tears slip from her chestnut colored eyes, down until it dropped onto the floor with an inaudible thud. It was a dark day in her country, the day that their loyal king has died.

Michelle—but mostly known as Princess Mitchie—was an only child who was raised by her father without a mother. Her mother died as she gave birth to their first born, a ruler who was destined to lead their kingdom into greatness. Though, her father expected a ruler to be a prince that will slowly turn into a king, a boy he can proudly call his son and will teach him the ways of being a born leader. But he still treated his only daughter as if she was his world, as if he was nothing but putty in her hands.

King Stephen never did wed again despite his desperate need for a male heir. He always believed that his precious Mitchie could do it even if the others didn't believe so. And to this very day, the scholars or the royal assistants still don't believe it, hence the problem.

"Princess Mitchie," Aaron, King Stephen's most trustworthy assistant, called his majesty in a hushed tone.

Mitchie sniffled as she wiped her tears away. "Yes, Mr. Mark?" She replied wearily.

"I know that this must be an inappropriate time to explain this since you're clearly in mourning, but there is a problem in La Archangel." Aaron explained.

Mitchie transferred her concentration towards the assistant, her worry growing. She couldn't believe that her kingdom, the one that she was named after, was already experiencing some sort of trouble. Her father just died hours ago, and a ruckus was already occurring? Absolutely unbelievable, was what she thought.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked, rubbing her eyes once again.

"The scholars, assistants, and I are concerned that your father has not left us a male heir, nor have you've been crowned queen yet since you're just seventeen. Since you're not a male, and you're not an illegal adult as of the moment, your kingdom is technically ruled by _nobody_." Aaron explained.

Mitchie's eyes widened in both despair and astonishment. She couldn't believe her ears. Her very own kingdom was not accepting her. "B-but, I-I _am _the ruler of La Archangel right now. I am the princess; I'm rightfully you're queen—" she tried to list reasons of why Aaron's words were lies, but they all just sounded like pathetic stutters to the old man's ears.

"No, my lady, I am sorry, but you are not. Our kingdom is at stake as we speak. Pardon me, ma'am, I don't mean to be sexist; but without a proper _king_, La Archangel will easily be seized by our warring kingdoms. We must do something and fast." He insisted.

Mitchie sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this. "What solution is there?" She asked in a quiet whisper.

"Well the scholars looked through the laws of La Archangel, and luckily, they have found a loophole through this. First, the kingdom was meant to be given to your first male cousin, but since your father wrote his will, declaring that the kingdom will be given to you and _only _you, then the only way La Archangel will be safe is if you marry a king." Aaron said sheepishly. He has known Mitchie her whole life, almost enough to be the girl's second father. He knew that Mitchie would not agree to marriage so suddenly, especially at her age.

"Oh, Mr. Mark, please tell me that you're just trying to lighten my mood by telling tall-tales." Mitchie pleaded hopelessly. As Aaron expected, Mitchie was unhappy with the desperate resort. A little part of her told her, though, that she had no choice. She had to accept it whether she wanted to or not.

"I'm sorry, Princess Mitchie, but this is the only way."

Mitchie stared out at her father's casket, such a lonely look in her face. With a frown and another drop of tears, she whispered, "I'll do it."

It wasn't long until Aaron brought Mitchie away from the mourning room where her father rested in peace. He took her to the scholar's studies, ready to find a new husband for her, ready to find a new king to serve himself. Aaron could certainly tell the doubt in Mitchie though. Her eyes were not glimmering, her touch was cold, and that innocent smile was nowhere to be found.

"It'll be alright, my lady. We'll find a suitable husband for you. We promise." Aaron smiled as he opened the door that lead to the scholar's studies.

Mitchie simply nodded in return. She seated herself in one of the tables, forcing herself to look at the older men whom are trying to help her fix his predicament. "What king do you have in mind?" She practically mumbled.

She hated how the news was just thrown onto her as if it was water. She hated how she was not the right age. She hated how her father just had to leave her at a time like this. For all she knew, she was still a child. She wasn't ready to rule La Archangel, let alone _marry _a complete stranger. But if that's what it took to continue on her kingdom's legacy, then she was willing to sacrifice herself.

"We have been searching for about two hours now, my lady. So far, all our results have been futile. It seems like every king nearby is already wedded. There's Sinatra, Pricille, Alottra—" one scholar said, naming every kingdom they have tried.

Mitchie was hardly paying attention. Her eyes wandered their way back down onto the table as she drew patterns against the mahogany. "You see, this is why we shouldn't let her of all people rule La Archangel. She's not even listening to me." Mitchie heard the scholar hissed.

"I-I'm sorry. Continue," she instructed weakly.

"As I was saying, there are no possible husbands for you."

"Wait, what about Grayson?" Another scholar suggested.

"Hmm, well I haven't thought about yet. Last I heard, though, they just crowned their newest king: Shane Gray, not even a real man yet. Just a twenty year old who got lucky. I heard he had a devious mind. He may be eligible, but he's not right for Princess Mitchie. For all we know, he could corrupt the poor girl. King Shane doesn't have a good reputation in his hands."

"But he is still a fantastic ruler. Look at Grayson right now. They are thriving well under King Shane's rule. He would be a perfect match for Princess Mitchie."

"I'm not so sure…"

"What do you think, ma'am?" The scholar asked Mitchie.

Mitchie stared at the two men before her, an uneasy look drawn upon her face. As much as she wanted to scream no and run up to her bedroom, locking the door behind her, she knew that she couldn't. She needed to prove to these men that she was suited enough to rule the kingdom—even if that meant she needed to marry.

"Message King Shane Gray about the proposition. I want his answer soon." Was all Mitchie said. Though she meant to be loud and brave, her voice was as timid as ever.

--

King Shane was a man who was capable of making every single person out there, male or female, envy him to the extreme. Normally, women would fancy him pathetically, bending backwards just to get him to notice them (even if that would happen by a long shot). Then the men would treat him like a god, hoping that Shane would end up taking an interest in them, so they can hold a high office in the kingdom. But whatever Shane does, every flawless movement, jealousy would thrive throughout the kingdom.

Shane was a mischievous person, a man of just twenty who was clever enough to rule Grayson at such a young age. His wit and cunning abilities were what got him the approval of the other royal branches of his rule at such an early age. Yes, Shane was rude, short-tempered, and very conniving, but he was powerful and intelligent enough to rule Grayson into glory.

"My King, a nearby kingdom has sent a message for you." His right-hand man, Harold, explained as he stepped into Shane's headquarters. Harold pulled out a sheet of paper where the message was written. "Apparently, La Archangel is in need of a ruler."

La Archangel; the most beautiful kingdom Shane has ever heard of. He dreamt of ruling a place like that, such stunning wonders formed into a glorious kingdom. Shane even thought of taking the kingdom himself by force. And now, it was just in his grasp. All he had to do was say yes and this wonderful kingdom will be all his. Shane grinned cheekily, knowing that he has won yet again.

"If they are willing to give me their kingdom then let it be. Who am I to complain? La Archangel is legendary for its wealth and prosperity, and it's one of the most powerful kingdoms as we breathe this fine air right now. I'll take it." Shane said, smirking highly. He knew that this was a good choice, he just knew.

"Um, actually, there's a bit of a problem here. In order to gain La Archangel, you must do something in return." Harold said, his voice shaking a bit.

Shane's gleeful gaze immediately turned into a glare. He hated giving things in return; it was just all part of his cruel personality and winning attributes of a king. The man was never fair unless he most certainly has to, and now, he surely needs to be if he still wants the kingdom he has yearned for. "What do I have to do?" He asked in a low, dangerous voice.

Harold gulped, looking over the message one more time. "You must marry the princess of La Archangel; Michelle Torres."

* * *

**a/n: **Obviously, this is an AU story. I wasn't sure which fandom to write this in, so I thought that Shane and Mitchie would fit the characters perfectly. I know that the first chapter is quite short, but it will go on longer throughout the story. And also, _La Archangel _is pronounced the Spanish way, so it's 'La Ark-ang-hel'. Hopefully you enjoyed chapter one. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Devious  
**II**

Shane couldn't help but laugh as he heard those ridiculous words come out of Harold's mouth. "A marriage proposal? Oh please, tell me that you're simply teasing me, Harold. Is this a joke you and the others planned? Ha, well tell them that I was amused. Hilarious, really," Shane laughed.

This proposition was utterly absurd in Shane's opinion. Who was he to marry a _girl _in order to save their kingdom, especially if that kingdom was La Archangel? Who was the master who created such a tale anyways? He deserved a personal ovation from Shane. He was close to fooling the young king.

Harold cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm sorry, your grace, but I am not teasing you in any way. This proposal is absolutely _real_."

Shane's once pleased mood replaced itself with confusion. "I beg your pardon?" He asked incredulously.

"La Archangel is in desperate need of a ruler, but due to their strict rules, Princess Michelle is unqualified to take the thrown herself until her next birthday; and marrying an eligible king is the only way to save their kingdom. Without any ruler, La Archangel will be destroyed in moments. They're practically begging you to agree, my lord." Harold explained.

"Who in the world is this Michelle anyways? And who the hell expects me to actually marry a child? If this girl is not even a woman, why on earth should I wed her? Harold, do you want me to list the all reasons why this is just wrong?" Shane scoffed. "I can't find anything good about this proposal, unless you give me a good enough reason of course."

"Well, it's completely your choice, but in my opinion, I think you should take it." Harold suggested.

"And _why_?" Shane asked, his eyes widening. Never in his life did he think that Harold of all men would disagree with him.

"First of all, this is _La Archangel _we're speaking about. They're close enough to be considered the city of gold. With this kingdom along with Grayson underneath your control, you'll be the ultimate king of this earth. You will be unstoppable." Harold said, painting a clear picture for Shane to see.

Power was all Shane was searching for, and with this proposition, power is what Shane will receive. Harold made an excellent point, flawless enough for Shane to actually want to shout 'I do!' at this very moment. It was all in his hands, and it shall be his if he makes the right decision. And yet, he still doubted it. The fact that he had to marry a girl made him feel…weak in some sort. After all, this girl could tear him down.

"What about the girl? She could be a problem." Shane said, raising an eyebrow.

"She's just a girl. She wouldn't know any better. Her father just died, and she will probably be in mourning for quite a while. All she wants is to continue her kingdom in her father's memory. I don't think she would be a bother to you, my lord." Harold promised.

Marriage; oh it made Shane shiver. Harold's words were able to make him think twice, but he still had to _marry_. Oh, Shane had no intention on marrying for quite a while. He wouldn't even think of it unless he had to produce an heir—which was at the last minute possible. To him, women were made to please men and to fool around with. Now that he had to commit (to a girl of all others), it still made him unsure.

"I'm still not certain of what I should choose…" Shane said uneasily. "Tell La Archangel that we will meet with their monarch. I will not make my definite decision until then."

"Yes, my lord," Harold nodded.

With that, he was out the door, leaving a king with doubtful thoughts about a seventeen year old girl.

--

"He…he wants to meet us?" Mitchie asked confusedly.

All she expected was a yes or no. Then the wedding ceremony would begin shortly, ending in minutes later. Then she would leave Shane to do whatever while she tried to at least keep a part of her remaining dignity. She didn't expect Shane to actually request a meeting. What man turns down a free kingdom anyways?

"Technically, he wants to meet _you_; why? I'm not so sure of." Aaron replied. "Grayson announced that Shane is arriving in hours. I suggest that you make yourself presentable. If you want him to marry you, then you should put on some decent clothing. Men are still men even if he's a king. They all desire a beautiful face in a beautiful gown."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, telling herself not to lash out feminist comments to Aaron. Instead, she obeyed and walked upstairs to the west wing where her quarters were located. She stripped herself of her indoor dress and pulled an evening gown above her head. Being the isolated girl she was used to, Mitchie didn't bother fixing herself even more. Her hair flowing down to her waist and a dash of dark red lipstick was presentable enough.

"I don't see the reason why I should dress up. Perhaps King Shane just wishes to speak to me about the proposition. He's not really expecting to get down on one knee right now and propose like a gentleman, now will he, Mr. Mark?" Mitchie spoke crossly.

"Hush, child. If you are going to be this man's wife, you must learn how to irritate him the least." Aaron instructed.

Mitchie folded her arms across her chest and glared ungraciously down at her hidden feet. "I'm not a child, Mr. Mark." Mitchie mumbled indignantly. "I ask politely for you not speak to me like I'm some ignorant fool."

"Then, for God's sake, stop acting like one. You're about to get married, my Princess." Aaron pleaded.

"We don't even know if King Shane is going to accept." Mitchie sighed doubtfully.

"Then you _better _make that man accept. Do whatever you could do in your power to make him say yes."

Mitchie sighed once more and nodded her head in defeat. This was one war she could not fight; one war she could not win.

It wasn't long until Shane arrived at the La Archangel palace. The supper preparations were organized to perfection, there was grand music to be played for enjoyment, and even after a few hours, Mitchie still managed to look like the gorgeous young lady she was born and raised to be.

Shane literally froze in place once he entered the dining hall where Mitchie sat with a bored expression etched onto her face. She was playing with one of her curls due to the lack of excitement going on around her. Her eyes were glimmering underneath the lights, an innocent smile played on her lips, and she simply looked like a flawless image of an angel. Shane couldn't believe that this girl was a girl—she had to be a woman. He immediately looked away and took his seat once he realized the pathetic thoughts we was thinking. He hid his small smile shamefully as he tried not to blush.

Mitchie didn't even acknowledge Shane's arrival until someone cleared his throat. She looked up from her hair and stared at the men before her sheepishly. "Good evening, umm…" she looked around with an awkward look. She hardly even knew the men sitting at her table.

"King Shane Gray," Shane introduced himself confidently. He was ready to intimidate this girl mercilessly. "If I'm mistaken, you must be Princess Michelle." He smirked in conceit.

Mitchie raised an eyebrow, already annoyed with this man whom she has just met. She just couldn't stand men who thought they were on top of everyone else. Even if Shane was a king, he had no right to be vain. Plus, who was Aaron to say that she would be the irritating one? It should be the other way around in Mitchie's opinion. "I prefer Mitchie, if you don't mind." She clarified quietly, trying her best not to be rude.

"Mitchie? Adorable name." Shane teased.

Mitchie fumed in her seat, but she showed no anger. She was a princess after all; princesses do not lash out their fury whenever irked. "Anyways, you wished to meet with me?" Mitchie asked with a new smile.

"Yes. I just wanted to see how…we could possibly…work this proposition out. You see, I am quite young, and I see that you are clearly still a child. But I see that La Archangel can be a great benefit for not only my country but for myself. I can see the horizons if I rule your country—but I'm not so sure about the marriage." Shane spoke with such power, Mitchie felt like she was just a low commoner herself.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Mitchie asked, obviously offended.

The men around the room chuckled inwardly as they glanced back over at Shane. They knew that he was in for a long lecture from the earth's most feminist teenage girl.

"Of course not. It's just…well…you seem a bit too much of a bore for my liking." Shane admitted bluntly.

"A _bore_!" Mitchie practically shrieked. "My lord, I assure you that I am certainly not a bore. Is a wrong for a young lady to act polite? Maybe I just don't want to act rude or outspoken unlike you. Ugh, really, only the ones who believe they are on top of the world are brave enough to ridicule others." She spat, showing shamelessly that her final nerve has been hit.

"Excuse me?" Shane asked incredulously.

"You heard what I said." Mitchie smirked innocently.

After a long silence (the other men were close to exploding into fits of laughter), Mitchie finally spoke up, "May I interest you gentlemen in this evening's supper?" She asked with a smile.

Shane seethed in his seat, not believing that child was able to send him into humiliation.

"Now, Princess, may I have the pleasure of asking you a few questions?" Shane managed to grit through his teeth.

"Be my guest," Mitchie answered calmly.

"If we were to…_marry_…how exactly would you treat me?"

Mitchie was taken aback. She raised her eyebrows as she shrugged unsurely. "Like a wife," she replied.

"How?" Shane pressed.

"Let me clarify that I do not want to be any trouble for you, my lord." Mitchie told him quietly, remembering Aaron's words.

Shane chuckled inwardly. "As wonderful as that sounds, I'm still curious. What will you do in order to keep me _entertained_?"

Aaron cleared his throat abruptly. "I don't intend to interrupt, my lord, but she's still a child; remember that."

"I'm not a child, Aaron." Mitchie snapped again; though she must admit, she had no idea what Shane was asking her clearly.

"You said it yourself, Princess." Shane warned with that mischievous grin, knowing that he had the higher end this time.

A shiver was sent down Mitchie's spine. She moved her gaze back down to her food, her confidence immediately vanishing away. She began to play with her hair again, this time out of timidity. She twirled it around her finger, not secure enough to look Shane in the eyes and face that high smirk of his.

"You know, despite your snappy remarks and your explosive manor, you intrigue me, Princess." Shane confessed as he leaned back against his chair. "I find you amusing actually."

"Amusing? And how may I ask?" Mitchie asked confusedly.

"You're just too stubborn. It gives me a good laugh." Shane smiled.

"I'm not the only one who's stubborn in this room, my lord." Mitchie shot back, feigning a smile in return.

"Feisty…" Shane mumbled underneath his breath.

"Excuse me?"

Shane shook his head with that smirk still evident against his lips. "I accept."

Mitchie almost dropped her utensils as those words rang through her ears. Not even a full hour has passed, and Shane has already made his decision? She couldn't help but _not _believe it. She was close to asking Shane to repeat himself.

Mitchie glanced at Aaron. Aaron and the other men associated with her monarchy were smiling gleefully, thinking that their problem was now solved. But Mitchie had a feeling that Shane's intentions were not just for her kingdom.

"I'm grateful," Mitchie replied quietly. She stood from her seat and glided over to where Shane was sitting. She leaned near his ear so that her lips were barely touching his skin. "What are you up to?" She whispered.

"What do you mean? I'm just helping you." Shane said.

"I don't trust you." Mitchie admitted.

"Good, you shouldn't."

* * *

**a/n: **You're response was a sweet pleasure. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Devious  
**III**

Mitchie brushed her hair absentmindedly as she replayed the words Shane spoke to her a while ago. It got her intimidated, too intimidated for her liking. She was close to calling the marriage off abruptly out of fear, but the fact that she _needed _Shane (to her utter most disgust) prevented her from doing so. Mitchie knew that she had no choice at all.

_I don't trust you._

_Good, you shouldn't._

It was urging her to crawl under a rock and detach herself from humanity.

"This is for La Archangel. This is for Father. This is for La Archangel. This is for Father." She spoke quietly over and over, reminding herself why she needed to do this; why she needed Shane Gray.

"My lady," Aaron knocked before entering. "I need to inform you that your official marriage will be held no time later. After you left us, we have agreed that your wedding will be in a few days, a week at the latest. Our warring countries now know about the death of King Stephen, so we need the rule of King Shane greatly." Aaron said professionally.

Mitchie nodded, her eyes never leaving her long auburn hair. Aaron could see the despair in the young girl's expression. She didn't need this. She didn't deserve this. She was only a child. She shouldn't be getting married—especially because of a reason like this.

"I am truly sorry for this predicament, Princess Mitchie." Aaron apologized quietly.

"It's not your fault." Mitchie replied weakly. "It's not like I have much of a choice anyways. Apologies are unnecessary." She sighed. "I'll just have to deal with that…that ungrateful gentleman. I'll adjust."

"I know that you're growing up now, and your father would have been so proud, but that doesn't mean you can't ask for help when you need it. Don't worry, your father's—I mean _your_ assistants and scholars will certainly put King Shane in place when he steps out of line." Aaron promised.

Mitchie managed to smile as she continued to brush her hair. "Thank you, Mr. Mark. I appreciate your kindness." She said, finally feeling a tinge of happiness. "But I have a question. What did Shane mean when he said…about how I should entertain him?"

Aaron frowned, shaking his head. All he could think now was how much he pitied Mitchie—the poor girl was taught by no one but nuns and by sometimes the occasional scholar her whole life. She knew nothing about the dark world of men and their selfish desires. She was such an innocent young lady, so pure that it was remarkably rare. And now her marriage with Shane Gray was going to stain it all.

"Let me remind you that King Shane thinks that women are only capable of doing one thing: pleasuring the man at any cost." He said in a disappointed voice.

"And what pleasures him?" Mitchie asked, growing afraid by each moment.

Aaron simply sighed. "Well, you'll find out by the end of this week."

Mitchie frowned into the mirror. She could hear her heart pounding erratically. And the intimidation Shane showed still has not ceased to frighten Mitchie.

"I'm going to step outside, my lady." Aaron whispered silently, knowing that he should leave the girl to herself.

Mitchie nodded curtly, her eyes still fixed firmly on her hair. Once the door closed behind Aaron, she immediately heard voices from the other side of the door. Curious, Mitchie tiptoed over so she could get a better hearing on what the assistants were conversing about. She pressed her ear against the wooden doors, hoping to catch a word.

"Have you notified Princess Mitchie about the date of the wedding?" A voice asked.

"Yes and she accepts it." Another voice, Aaron, replied. "Carlson, I'm afraid for our Princess. Maybe King Shane isn't the right choice after all. She seems a bit…scared to marry him. And with that young man's reputation at the moment, I can't blame her for being scared."

"With all due respect, it's not about whether or not our princess is content with King Shane or not. All that matters is if La Archangel is thriving under his rule. Knowing that with King Shane's leading abilities, La Archangel will step right back up to its former position before King Stephen died. Our princess will soon be a queen anyways, and we all know what the queen's main duty to her country is."

Mitchie could hear Aaron release a shaky breath. "Produce a male heir," he muttered.

"Exactly. With our princess's youth and King Shane's…err…kinky reputation, she could give La Archangel a son in no time."

Mitchie clasped a hand on her mouth to stop her from letting out a scream. She slid down the door in utter astonishment, too shocked to let out any words. So _that _was what Shane meant when he said 'entertain'? Unbelievable! What kind of specimen was that person anyways? What kind of creature _does_ that? Does he have no decency or respect for Mitchie?

"I'm still not sure about this. I worry for Princess Mitchie." Aaron said warily.

"Well, our princess is aging now. She is almost an official woman, just one birthday away." Carlson replied nonchalantly. "She is ready to enter the world of men."

--

It was the day. The dreadful day Mitchie has waited for. She tried not to tremble nervously in her white gown as she steadied herself against the chapel doors. She released deep breaths in attempt to calm down. Mitchie felt like the wind was carrying her, ready to knock her off her feet. It was telling her to run and hide. But there was a boulder stringing her down to the earth.

_I don't trust you. _

_Good, you shouldn't_.

It was almost as if Mitchie could hear his very words through the rushing air. It brought shivers down Mitchie's spine, and it was able to make her cower.

Was she ready for this? She knew exactly well enough that she _needed _to do this whether she was fond of the idea or not. But was she actually ready to be pushed into the life of men, the same life her father has been fighting for so she wouldn't ever have to encounter it? No, she was not.

Mitchie wanted to crawl back under the covers until the sun was at its highest peak. She wanted to run down the stairs carelessly and slide against the carpet like a child all over again. Because she really was still a child, an innocent young one who shouldn't have to be going through this. But after the final 'I do', nobody will have the right to treat her like a child anymore. She will be a queen; a woman; Shane Gray's wife.

"My lady, the ceremony is about to begin. Take your place." Aaron instructed once he found Mitchie leaning against the large doors, her eyes hollow and empty.

Mitchie wordlessly obeyed, stepping in the center of the entrance. She stared at the filled church and at the priest ahead. In front were the rings and the crown: her wedding ring that symbolized her marriage with Shane and her future crown signaling her new role as a queen. Mitchie sighed one more time before she mentally told herself that she was going to do this flawlessly. She was ready.

_This is for La Archangel. This is for Father. This is for La Archangel. This is for Father._ She repeated as the music began to play.

Mitchie could see Shane, smirking ever so cleverly at her. Mitchie had the biggest urge to just hit him then, but she remained poised as she continued to walk down that damn long aisle. In just moments now, she would need to get used to that smirk, for she will be seeing lots of it in the future.

"You ready?" Shane whispered into her ear once Mitchie was close enough.

Mitchie glanced at Shane incredulously. It was almost as if he knew all the arguments that were held in Mitchie's mind recently. Mitchie stared down at her feet, unable to meet with Shane's dark eyes. But she could still feel that devilish smirk on his lips, widening as her timidity grows more obvious to read.

"Let's just get this over with." Mitchie whispered almost inaudibly.

Shane chuckled as silently as he could. He surprised Mitchie as he intertwined his fingers with hers and brought them up to his lips, placing a kiss gently on her palm.

Mitchie didn't dare to look up as her cheeks burned furiously. She stealthily pulled her arm back, hoping that nobody got the chance to see the small performance. To her horror, the assistants and scholars of both monarchies noticed very well and were wondering deeply why Shane did so.

"So I see you're nervous." Shane finally declared.

"What makes you think that?" Mitchie muttered.

"You're afraid of me."

"What?" The girl hissed, fearing that Shane's statement is correct.

"It's all in the game of intimidation, my Mitchie." Shane replied quietly, taking her hand with his again.

"I'm am most certainly _not _your Mitchie." She scoffed.

"Au contraire, you are after this wedding."

Mitchie glowered at Shane before staring at the priest, clearly oblivious to the fact that they were speaking as he was presenting the ceremony. She sighed with such yearn, a yearning to get out of this situation and just run home to her father.

--

"Do you, Shane Adam Gray, take Michelle La Archangel Torres as your beloved wedded wife and as your queen?" The priest asked.

"I do." Shane replied smoothly, his face smiling with cruel intentions in his eyes.

"And do you, Michelle La Archangel Torres, take Shane Adam Gray as your beloved wedded husband and as your king?" He asked Mitchie.

"I—I d-do…" Mitchie stuttered, her eyes still firmly fixed on the floor.

"And so I pronounce you our king and queen, husband and wife."

Now Mitchie had no way of turning back now.

* * *

**a/n: **A bit shorter than the rest, so I apologize for that. Thank you for reading.


End file.
